Las Aventuras de Edward y Bella
by Luchi-Swan-Cullen
Summary: Bella es una campesina del siglo 1920. Edward es convertido en viejo. Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

Las Aventuras De Edward y Bella

Por Bella: Capitulo 1

-Hola mamá, cómo te sentís? – Le pregunte a mi mamá que estaba enferma. Tenía un problema de corazón.

- Muy bien hija, lo mismo de siempre. Tu, cómo estás?- Me dijo con vos débil.

- Bien mami, necesitas algo?

- No hijita.

-Ok cualquier cosa estaré en la escuela.

-Ok, suerte.

- Gracias – Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Me llamo Isabella, pero para mis amigos Bella. Tengo 18 años, vivo en Forks un pueblito muy chiquito de Estados Unidos, nací en 1901.

Estaba esperando afuera a que venga algún carro que me quisiera llevar, y lo vi. Le hice seña para que pare y paró.

-Me puede llevar a la escuela- Le dije al viejito, tenía la barba hasta los codos y tenía la ropa sucia y rota.

- Súbete- Me dijo medio descortés, o eso me pareció a mí.

-Ok, gracias- Subí y me arregle la falda.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me baje del carro y le agradecí nuevamente, el solo gruño.

"Que viejo mas gruñón" Pensé.

Entre al aula y me senté en el lugar de siempre. La mañana paso aburrida, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, agarre unas patitas de pollo con ensalada y me fui a la biblioteca, era mi lugar preferido de la escuela, podía leer, aprender, dibujar; muchos preferían jugar al cricket o simplemente hablar, yo que digamos no era muy sociable así que me pasaba los ratos sola.

Fui al estante de novelas y agarre Orgullo y Prejuicio, nunca me cansaba de leerlo, siempre que estaba me lo ponía a leer. Me senté en una mesa, saque mi almuerzo, abrí el libro y me lo puse a leer mientras comía con cuidado a si no manchaba el libro.

Cuando sonó la campana me guarde el libro en mi mochila y me fui a clase. Las tres horas pasaron porque eran mis materias preferidas, Literatura y español. Cuando estaba saliendo vi un hombre vendiendo tortas fritas, les compre algunas para mí y para mi mamá. Busque un carro, vi uno y me subí.

Cuando llegue a mi casa puse la mochila en el sillón que teníamos y subí al cuarto de mi mamá.

-Hola ma.

-Hola hija, cómo fue tu día en la escuela? – Me pregunto sentándose.

- Muy bien Ma, como siempre, te traje tortas fritas para que comas con él te. – Le dije sacándolas y poniéndolas en el plato que tenía en la mesita de luz.

-Gracias Bellita – Me dijo agarrando una y metiéndose en la boca.

-De nada, voy abajo así te preparo el té.- Baje y le prepare un té de hierbas, se lo subí y se lo deje en la mesita de noche así no le interrumpía, ya que estaba leyendo. Me miro y movió la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento y volvió a su lectura. Me fui a mi cuarto e hice la tarea que me dieron y estudie ya que venían los exámenes finales. Cuando fueron las 9:00 baje a preparar algo para comer y se me ocurrió sopa. Cuando la tuve lista la puse en 2 tazones, uno para mí y el otro para mi madre y subí el tazón con su sopa.

- Ma ya tenéis la sopa servida.- Le dije mientras le ponía en sus piernas la bandeja a donde estaba el tazón con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias Bella.-Me dijo y empezó a comer.

Me fui a la cocina y empecé a comer mi sopa, sola, mi padre se había ido a la guerra cuando era muy chiquita y luego nos enteramos que había muerto, desde ese día mi madre tiene ese problema de corazón, tanta tristeza le agarro esa enfermedad que de a poco la va superando.

Cuando termine de comer lave el tazón con el vaso y luego me fui a mi cama a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio. Cuando fueron las 11:00 deje el libro en la mesita de noche y me fui a la habitación de mi madre. Cuando llegue se estaba quedando dormida así que agarre el tazón con el vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche, le di un beso en la frente y me fui a la cocina a lavar los trastes. Cuando termine subí a mi habitación, me puse el camisón, me metí en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Por Bella: Capitulo 2

Me levante, me fui al baño, me bañe y luego me puse un vestido no muy wow porque no tenemos dinero para comprar millones de vestidos; me cepille los dientes y luego baje a hacer el desayuno. Ice pan tostado con leche y se lo subí a mi madre.

-Madre, despierta, ya tengo el desayuno- Le dije moviendo un poco el hombro, abrió los ojos y le puse la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Buenos días Bella, como amaneciste?- Me pregunto mi madre mientras desayunaba.

-Muy bien, madre voy a bajo así puedo desayunar por lo menos unas tostadas y luego me voy a la escuela porque se me va a hacer tarde –Dije esto, le di un beso en la frente y me fui a desayunar. Cuando termine los puse en el balde a donde lavo las cosas y lo deje para después lavarlas. Agarre mi mochila y salí. Espere unos 10 minutos pero viendo que no pasaba ni siquiera un pájaro me fui caminando. Llegue a la escuela con 5 minutos de retraso así que me suspendieron. Estaba en la 3º hora, trigonometría, en eso viene el director.

-Señorita Swan puede venir a la dirección un momento- Dijo el director con unos ojos ¿¡Tristes!?

- Si señor- Guarde las cosas en mi mochila y salí del aula con el director. Mientras estábamos caminando para ir a la dirección me puse a pensar, "¿Qué hice yo para ir a la dirección?" o "No recuerdo que he hecho algo malo", en eso llegamos.

- Pase señorita- Me dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndome pasar primero.

- Señor, yo no creo que hice algo malo, si lo hice no me acuerdo…

-No señorita, usted no izo nada, siéntese y le explico- Me dijo moviendo la mano señalando a la silla. Me senté y empezó hablar, así que lo escuche atentamente.

-Señorita su madre, cuando estaba leyendo un libro empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho – Me asuste, ¿¡Que la paso a mi mamá!?- Empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda entonces un doctor que estaba caminando cerca de su casa escucho el grito y tiro la puerta ya que estaba con llave, cuando llego a la habitación de tu mamá la reviso y bueno… todo lo que sigue te lo tiene que contar el, así que te doy una semana para que faltes a la escuela y puedas estar con tu madre – Me dijo. Yo estaba atónita, y si le paso algo malo?, y si se mu… Bella no, no pienses en eso. Le di una débil sonrisa al director que no me llego a los ojos y me fui diciendo un "Gracias".

Corrí hasta mi casa tropezándome una veces ya que no tengo buena coordinación. Llegue y había una enfermedad con un señor joven, rubio, ojos celestes y muy guapo.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan?- Me pregunto el señor que supuestamente era el doctor porque tenía una bata blanca de Doctor.

-Solo Bella.

- Ok Bella, tu madre le agarro un dolor de pecho, seguro que lo sabes- Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno tu madre necesita algo que tal vez te parecerá un poco extraño pero para que no muera en 1 año lo vas a tener que buscar- Dijo, voy hacer cualquier cosa por mi madre, si tengo que gastar todo el dinero. PARA. ¿¡BUSCAR!? – Son hierbas de agua, con polvo de Jesucristo- Me quede atónita, este señor puede ser muy guapo pero muy loco – Si ya se pensaras que estoy loco – Lo que falta que este sicópata lea mentes – Lo que vas a tener que hacer es mesclar eso hasta que se haga una pasta verde. Luego eso lo pones en un jarrón con hielo de canguru y lo traes.

-OOOk – Dije atónita. – Y todo eso en donde lo encuentro?- Dije. Como yo iba a saber en donde están todas esas cosas si ni las conozco.

-No tengo la menor idea y con permiso, me retiro- Dijo yéndose. ¿Qué haré? – Solo sigue el bosque – Me dijo. Yo sola, seguir un bosque, bueno, lo tendré que hacer si quiero que mi madre este bien.

Me fui a ver a mi madre que estaba durmiendo, no la quise molestar así que me fui a mi cuarto a prepararme una mochila para partir mañana al bosque. Puse: Un jarrón con agua y hielo, una manta bien calentita por si hacia frio, un paragua no muy grande, un arco y flecha que era de mi papá y algunos alimentos.

Cuando tuve todo listo, subí a la habitación de mi mamá y le di un beso. Le había escrito una carta contándole lo que tenía que buscar, a donde tenía que ir y para que tenía que ir.

Puse la carta en su mesita y salí de casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Por Edward: Capítulo 3

Yo solía divertirme, jugando al cricket, cartas… o simplemente leer. Pero ya no, desde ese 20 de Junio, día de mi cumpleaños; no me divertía, no sonreía, no hacia completamente nada, desde ese día todo mi mundo se vino abajo por ella, la que me engaño, me utilizo y me arruino la vida. Desde ese día soy un viejo estúpido que no puede hacer nada, se preguntaran ¿ Por qué ?, porque yo solía salir con una chica del pueblo, Tayna, una adorada y dulce niña por fuera, pero por dentro, una niña cruel y malcriada; estaba planeando un futuro con ella; casarme, tener hijos y morir juntos. Pero no paso, ni va a pasar. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, como si fuera ayer.

FLASHBACK

Estaba en mi fiesta de mi cumpleaños número 18. Estaba bailando con Irina, hasta que me llamo y me dijo que fuera al balcón de mi habitación en unos 10 minutos, ya que ella iba al baño.

Cuando paso los 10 minutos, fui a mi habitación, pero no la encontré, estuve esperando allí 5 minutos sentado en la cama, hasta que decidí bajar, ya que ella no estaba. Cuando abrí la puerta la vi a ella y una luz roja, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Me desperté en una superficie plana así que pensé que era una cama, no veía muy bien, pero note que no estaba en mi cómoda habitación, sino que estaba en un cuarto oscuro, con muebles viejos. Solo entraba un poco de luz de una ventana que sumamente pequeña.

Como podía, me levante de la cama y fui a lo que sería una puerta. Intente abrirla pero no hubo caso. Del espejo salió la misma luz roja y vi a Irina. Tenía una capa, la misma que usan los magos y las brujas.

-Al fin nos vemos cariño.- Dijo ella.

- En dónde estoy?- Le pregunte.- Sácame de aquí- Le dije con desesperación. Ella solo meneó la cabeza.

- Estas en la cabaña abandona de Sturpafck – Wow eso quedaba relativamente lejos de nuestro pueblo, de Forks.

- Cuánto eh dormido? – Le pregunte.

- Lo suficiente para que mi hechizo se haga – Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

- De que hechizo? de que me estás hablando? – Le pregunte. ¿HECHIZO? Cuál hechizo? Creo que se le zafó un tornillo.

- Si, ya me aburrí de ti. Ya no te amo. Te digo la verdad, nunca te ame – Dijo Irina. Como que nunca me amo. Maldita atrevida, estupi…

- Yo hablo italiano, conviértelo en un anciano – Dijo Irina haciendo algo con los dedos. De pronto sentí como si estuviera más cansado y la vista se me puso borrosa. Me sentía un poco más bajo de lo normal. – Este hechizo va durar de por vida. Al menos que consiga el beso del verdadero amor. – Dijo Irina – Hasta Nunca – Grito y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

Que me había hecho? Por qué dijo algo de anciano? No se eso no importa. Siempre pensé que estaba un poco chiflada.

Tengo que descubrir cómo voy a salir de aquí. Voy a ver si puedo romper la puerta, puse mi mano arrugada en la cerradura. Paremos acá. ARRUGADA? No, no, no. Me fui al espejo rápidamente y vi a un anciano con toda la piel caída.

Fin del Flashback

Y desde ese mismo día no volví a sonreír, no volví a reír, a tener esperanza. Tenía muchos planes para el futuro, pero se me empezaron a derribar cuando empecé a salir con la zorra de Tayna.

Luego de un tiempo pude abrir la puerta. Me sentía libre, pero me pregunte para donde ir. No tenía ningún lado. Así que me quede en la casa. Con mucho trabajo y sudor la restaure. Por lo menos, en el hechizo no se me fueron las fuerzas. Así que hice sillas, una mesa, una armario, estantes, la cama una mesita de luz, todo lo hice con madera de roble. Después, por una extraña razón encontré una lupa en el bosque. No sé porque estaba ahí, pero tampoco me importaba. Eso sí, me sirvió para ver algunas cosas.

Luego empecé a buscar que comer, ya que comía solo frutos; así que hice un arco con flechas para cazar animales. Al principio me costó un poco pero luego estuve más flexible. A veces, si no tenía mala suerte, me llegaba a comer un chancho al fuego. Pero a veces solo comía una manzana y banana, ya que era lo que más abundaba en esa parte del bosque.

Y mi vida fue tranquila, no pasaba nadie, solo se veía algunos animales. Pero lo bueno era que había un lago muy hermoso, su agua era cristalina y tenías el gusto de ver los peses cuando nadaban, eran de muchos colores. También tenía una orilla con arena blanca.

Volviendo a la realidad, ahora estaba tratando de coser algo, pero no era bueno en estas cosas así que lo deje. Estaba tratando de tejer con tiras de hojas pero no funciono, logro que se arme un nudo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

Capitulo 4:

Por Bella

Estaba yendo por un sendero rocoso, había plantas raras, pero no feas. Ya habré caminado por lo menos dos horas así que decidí para debajo de un árbol y leer mi libro. Tome una manzana que me guarde en mi mochilota; y la comí mientras leía. Luego de que me pareció que había descansado lo suficiente, seguí con mi viaje.

Me estuve cayendo un par de veces por falta de sed. Estaba caminando por ya un sendero que casi no se ve, tenía que encontrar un lugar para dormir, una cueva algo, pero no vi nada. De pronto me encuentro con un lago. Inmediatamente me acerco. Era hermoso, la luna se reflejaba y le daba un tono romántico. Agarre una botella de vidrio que había guardado para cuando encuentro un lago con un agua tan rica como esta. Llene la botella y la guarde de vuelta. Cuando ya estaba preparada para irme veo una luz. Me voy acercando con mi mochila ya puesta en el hombro. Cada vez que me acerco veo más lucecitas amarillas. Hasta que me acerco mejor y veo que son luciérnagas. Estaban dando luz al hermoso lago. Eran millones, parecían que estaban danzando, pero era obvio que no. Me gustaría haber tenido una de esas cámaras, pero lamentablemente no las tenía.

Cuando consideré que ya tenía que ir a buscar un lugar, volví al sendero por el que vine para buscar un camino. De pronto vi una cueva así que fui rápidamente allí.

Cuando estuve sentada en el frio piso saqué mi almohada y mi libro. Me puse a terminar mi libro para luego volver a leerlo. Ya siendo las dos de la mañana decidí a dormirme para poder despertarme temprano. Ya a la mañana me desperté con mi despertador. Lo apague de un golpe y seguí durmiendo unos minutos más, pensando, que pasaría si no llegara a tiempo a salvar a mi madre? Me mandaría a un orfanato? Espero que no, ya que en dos meses cumplo años.

Tuve un horrible sueño. Era que yo estaba en el mismo bosque donde estoy ahora; y mi mamá se estaba muriendo y cuando quería llegar para darle las cosas, ella ya se había ido. Por suerte es un sueño.

Después de unos minutos decidí levantarme, ya eran las 9:00 A.M y tenía que seguir buscando algo que me guiara para ir por las cosas. Decidí ir a darme un baño, ya que hace más de dos días que no me hago uno. Me acordé del lago que vi ayer, y fui inmediatamente ahí. Cuando llegue el lago estaba igual que ayer, pero ahora lo puedo disfrutar más, me di cuenta que hay unas flores violetas y azules. Eran jazmines. Había también naranjos y manzaneros, así que fui a ellos y agarre un par de manzanas y naranjas. Luego que las deje en mi mochila, me saqué la ropa y me metí de bomba a la laguna. Estaba helada pero rica. De repente sentí que algo me pasaba por los pies, miré hacia abajo y era una cantidad de pececitos de diferentes colores. Cuando me pareció que ya había pasado un largo rato salí. Agarre la sabana y me empecé a secar el cuerpo, me vestí rápidamente y seguí con mi camino.

Por Edward

Ya al otro día me rendí, es verdad lo que dicen, los hombres trabajan y las mujeres tejen. Me quedaré con la ropa que tengo la lavare y andaré desnudo, total estoy en medio de un bosque. Donde nadie me puede ver.

Estaba plantando maíz, había encontrado en la casa una bolsa de ellas.

Cuando iba a el lago a cargar agua oigo un ruido que venía de unos árboles para atrás, luego oigo una pisada, y entonces un rugido, como si fuera de un león. Voy a ver qué pasaba, y veo a una muchacha acorralada por un lobo. Agarre la navaja que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y se la clavo en el lomo. El animal ruje, y cae como bolsa al piso.

La muchacha todavía seguía contra la roca.

- Tranquila, yo no te hare daño – Le dije y cuando me levanté para ver su rostro, vi a un ángel. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color marrón chocolate, una hermosa nariz repingona y unos labios que te invitan a besarlos. Su cabello era del color de sus ojos, vestía un vestido largo hasta los pies color azul, y unos zapatos con el mismo color.

- Quién eres? – Me preguntó. Su voz era melodía para mis oídos, su voz se le notaba temblorosa por el hecho cometido.

- Soy Edward Cullen. Hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen.- Le dije ella me tenía que reconocer, era unos de los jóvenes más ricos del pueblo, aunque los ricos sean mis padres. Ella me vio extraño y ahí me acorde de lo que era, el viejo todo arrugado y barba hasta los hombros.

- Estás bromeando? Tu nunca podes ser hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, eres muy… eres mayor – Dijo dudando al decir lo último.

- No es enserio, mi novia Tayna Denali me convirtió en un viejo – Dije, pero por su rostro creo que no me creyó.

- Jajajaja… De enserio? La magia no existe. – Dijo mirándome seriamente. Estaba asegurado que no me crea lo de la magia, yo antes tampoco creía en eso.

- Es enserio señorita, ella me lanzo un hechizo, que decía que se rompía el cuando me daban el beso del verdadero amor.- Ella se quedo atónita por lo que dije. Ahora creerá que soy un viejo chiflado.

- Todo lo que me está diciendo usted, es encerio?- Me dijo cuando ya había salido de shock.

- Por supuesto señorita.- Le dije. Pero… porque esta muchacha tan hermosa está en un bosque lleno de peligro - Señorita, usted que hace aquí? El bosque es un peligro, debería volver a su casa con su familia. – Le dije, este lugar no era para que anden señoritas.

- Ya lo sé, pero necesito buscar un elementos, porque sino mi madre mo…mo…rirá- Me dijo tartamudeando.

**Hola mis niñas ¿ Cómo andan? Yo no subí antes este cap por dos razones:**

**1. Tengo mucho para estudiar y mucha tarea, el cole me vuelve LOCA!**

**2. Me costó muchisimo escribir este capi, así que por favor aprecienlo, eligan como mejor cap, bueno okno .-. **

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido, se los prometo. Bueno chicas les quería decir que quiero pubñicar una novela que se llama "Amor en vuelo" pero nose si publicarla, ustedes que dicen? **

**Bueno, quiero agradecer y a SolitariaCullen por su reviews. Espero que tengan más. Les digo que con sus reviews me motivan más en escribir. Bueno, espero que le agrade mi historia y la sigan leyendo chicas y lectoras fantasmas.**

**Besos**

**Luchi-Swan-Cullen**


End file.
